gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis Dulmacher
|actor = Colm Feore }} Francis Dulmacher also known as The Dollmaker, is a doctor and the mastermind behind the abductions of people in order to harvest their organs for the purpose of selling them and for usage in his experiments. Biography The Dollmaker sent two of his lackeys, Patti and Doug, to Gotham City, posing as members of the Homeless Outreach Program, in order to kidnap children off the streets and send them overseas to his facility via Trident Intercontinental Shipping. However, his child trafficking attempt failed when GCPD Detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock intervened. When Fish Mooney tried to flee Gotham City from an enraged Carmine Falcone, her boat was raided by the Dollmaker's henchmen and she was taken hostage to his facility in order for her organs to be used in his organ trade business among several other prisoners. Mooney soon organized the prisoners and began leading them to acts of defiance against the Dollmaker's staff. The unnamed office manager of the facility was put under strict orders to take care of Mooney and to extract her eyes for business purposes. Mooney prevented this by ripping out her left eye and destroying it. Impressed with Mooney, the Dollmaker met with her in person and surgically replaced her missing eye. When Fish Mooney asked for the position of the Dollmaker's right hand woman, explaining her experience as an organized crime boss, the Dollmaker tested her by telling her to get the prisoners under control and to lessen their defiance to a more manageable level. He even shows Mooney what happens to anyone who fails him while still being of use, showing her the former office manager having been disassembled and reassembled with different female parts. When Fish Mooney passed this test, he gave her the job but warned her that there is no way to escape his facility because it is located on a remote island. Dollmaker got suspicious of Mooney when he suspects that she was planning a breakout. When some of the tougher prisoners made their way to where the boat was supposed to be, Mooney was confronted outside of the prisons by Dollmaker who planned to punish Mooney. Before he could do that, the unlocked prison cell enabled the other prisoners to get out while knocking out and wounding Dollmaker in the process. Abilities *'Expert surgeon:' Francis Dulmacher is a doctor that exhibits master surgical skills. *'Genius level intellect:' Dulmacher possesses an above average intelligence. *'Resurrection:' Dulmacher claims to have the means to revive the dead. Appearances Season 1 * (mentioned) * * Trivia * In DC Comics, there have been many incarnations of the villain, "Dollmaker." Even though Francis Dulmacher does not originate from the comics, he is similar with the current incarnation, whose real name is Barton Mathis. The character debuted in Detective Comics Volume 2 #1 and was created by Tony S. Daniel and Ryan Winn. * Michael Eklund, who portrayed Barton Mathis in "Arrow" appears on "Gotham" as Bob, another villainous character with medical expertise. * The character's surname, "Dulmacher", seems to be a European variation of the alias "Dollmaker". References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from the comics